The present disclosure relates to a reproduction unit, a reproduction method, and a program, and more particularly, to a reproduction unit, a reproduction method, and a program, in which a user can recognize a three-dimensional (3D) image without a sense of unease when an interlace operation during reproduction of 3D content is executed.
Recently, 3D movie systems in which an image is able to be three-dimensionally perceived have received publicity. In addition, sales of TV (television) receivers capable of viewing 3D images have begun, and the viewing of the 3D images has begun in earnest.
In a case in which 3D content is reproduced by a reproduction apparatus, only one of the images for the left and right eyes is displayed as a 2D image while performing fast-rewinding reproduction or fast-forwarding reproduction.
Meanwhile, in the related art, a technology (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-328566) in which the parallax amount is gradually increased at the time of switching from 2D display to 3D display to thereby switch to the 3D display without a feeling of incongruity has been disclosed.